Alice and cassie
by ariedling
Summary: princess cassie the illagetment daughter of the mad hatter and the white queen has the duty of protecting alice and helping her.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was walking through the woods. A red hair girl walked up to her. "Are you Alice" she asked. "yes but not the" Alice began. "Im Cassie" I am to take you to the mad hatter,she said grabbing her hand. As they walked they talked. "How do you know of me?" Alice asked. "Father told me of you, and the march hair who is my godfather and my aunt the door mouse told me of you." Cassie said. "How old are you" alice asked. "12" Cassie said proudly. They finally made it to the mad hatter. "Alice!" he said excitedly walking across the table and bending down. "It's the wrong one" the door-mouse said. "No it's not" the mad hatter said. "Alice I know you anywhere" he grabbed her hand and walked her to the table. Cassie grew a bit jealousy. Hatter didn't notice her. Cassie knew Alice was special but hatter was her dad. "um Hatter" Alice said "can my friend Cassie join us." "Of course" hatter said not taking his eyes off Alice. Cassie sat down by her aunt. "poor the tea cassie" she said. Cassie hated pouring tea. Even though her mum was the white queen and she should learn to be proper she hated pouring tea. Hatter did it. "Hatter you know Cassie should learn to pour tea" dormouse said. "I don't think proper girls should learn to pour tea" Alice said. Cassie smiled at her. Just then they heard the red queens army coming. "Drink this" hatter said and stuffed her into a teapot. The black knight rode up. "Hatter," he nodded. "princess Cassandra" Cassie scowled she hated being called Cassandra. Dormouse gave her a mean look. "Have you seen a girl named Alice" black knight asked. "nope" hatter said. "hahaha Alice hahaha" the march hair said pulling his ears. "well then" the black knight said cumming behind hatter. "Maybe I should chop off your head. or" he said with a sneer remark going around to Cassie and holding a knife to her "I'll chop off the princesses" Cassie held her breth. "go ahead" hatter said. Cassie felt a pain of sadness. Dad wanted her head chopped off. Little did she know hatter didn't want to show fear. just then the basset hound howled and went the other way. "follow them" black knight said.


	2. authers note

Athers note

This fic starts in the middle of the movie where alice is already in wonderland. Cassies situation will be explained later. I know i dont have good spelling and i am sorry. i do need an editor.

The next capter: the adventure begins will be up later


	3. a talk with an old friend

**Note: the black knight is the red queens helper. i might have an editor for the next chapter so please bare with me for this one**

"Cassie meet me in the forest in 10" hatter said. He then took Alice and walked off. Cheshire cat came up behind her and put her hair up. "thanks" she said sadly. "your brave Cassie yes brave" the march hair said. Cheshire walked with her. "So you are to help Alice. Interesting our princess being a servant." he said. "Obviously father cares for her more then me" she said sadness and anger in her voice. "nonsense" he said. "Alice is very important. Hatter loves you" he said. "We are just following the prophecy where Alice kills the monster." "Cheshire" she said. "Am I in the prophecy?" he sigh, "How many times must you be reminded you are to be a great queen, brining peace and having a certon way with animals" he said. "I mean in this battle" she said. Cheshire thought for a moment. "Perhaps your way with animals will help. Are you scared?" he asked. "A little bit, I wish Peter were here to help." she said wishfully. Peter was her best friend and bethoved. "Is he not visiting his sick granny" Cheshire said. "She is probly torchering him making him read and be all proper" Cheshire said with a grin. Cassie laughed. Cheshire was one of her dear friends and knew she hated being proper, he also without knowing it, was helping her transfer into adulthood not so terrible.


	4. the adventure begins

**I found an editor. Thanks Loony and ****Juniper Zhang**

She soon met Alice and Hatter. The Cheshire cat disappeared.

"Alice is going rescue the sword ). You are to help her and bring her to the white queen's castle," the Hatter said.

Just then they heard barking. The hatter dashed behind a tree , pulling Alice behind him. Cassie tried to follow.

"No, the other tree, they'll see us!" hatter said . Cassie went across the way.

The hound led them the red queens army, off since he smelled Cassie's scent. "Run!" the Hatter saihanding Cassie his hat.

She dashed across the lake and hid behind a tree. She put Alice on her shoulder and they watched as the mad hatter was taken. _Daddy_, Cassie thought desperately. She was brave, but she was still young enough to want and need her parents. She wanted to run after him, but she knew she had to get Alice to safety.

"Cassie," Alice said. "We have to go after hatter! " Cassie lingered in the spot where dad had stood. She then turned, wiping her eyes.

"No" she said. "The prophecy said you have to stay alive to slay the monster."

"I don't care" Alice said. "Hatter was my friend. I have to save him." "

"Well, he's my father, and I promised I would be brave!" Cassie yelled.

"Your dad!" Alice said in awe. "I had no idea."

"Yes." Cassie said. "I suppose teapots are sound proof." She said.

"Who's your mum?" Alice asked.

"The White Queen, " Cassie replied.

"You're a princess?" Alice asked.

"Just go to sleep." Cassie said and put her under her dad's hat.


	5. the red queens castle

The next day the basset hound returned without the Red Queens' army and woke them up. Cassie reluctantly drank a potion which shrunk her to Alice's size; and went with Alice to the castle. They had to not only rescue Hatter, but also get the sword Alice was to use to slay the jabberwockies (monster) had fun riding on the basset hound to the red Queens' castle – she felt free, like she was flying.

After getting inside the castle, they met the white rabbit, who gave Alice some cake a so she could grow.

While Alice was waiting for clothes (she was going to put Cassie in her pocket so she wouldn't be seen and used for bait against hatter) the white rabbit hopped up. "How's your school work going Cassie?" he asked. He was Cassie's tutor. She didn't want to talk about school. All she wanted was to get Alice to safety and see dad. She still hadn't forgiven dad for not noticing her, but he was still dad and for that reason Cassie wanted him safe.

"It's alright," Cassie said. "I am having a bit of trouble with math, maybe if I can use a counter I could---"

"No Cassie," the white rabbit cut off, a bit frustrated, "You need to learn how to do your figuring in your head. Imagine yourself as great queen preparing to trade, but you have to take your time using a counter. How silly would that look?"

Cassie frowned, but she knew the rabbit was right. Sometimes, she wished she wouldn't have to be a queen, but she was the one and only offspring of the royal family.

Soon, Alice picked her up, and put her in her pocket and they were sitting by the throne.

"Bring my boys," the Red Queen said. Cassie only heard about her aunt from her mother but still despised her for taking over Wonderland. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum came in. Cassie gasped, when she saw that her friends were taken captive. She wanted to help them. "Talk, you two!" the Red Queen yelled.

"They talk in rhyme you know." she said to Alice.

"SPEAK!" she yelled. They hesistantly started to talk in rhyme. This was how they always talked. Cassie liked it, but it was painful to watch them be forced to talk.

The Hatter came in next. Cassie longed to jump out of Alice's pocket and into his arms.

There were just two problems with this idea. The first was she was small. The second was she was wearing a leaf for a dress. She knew she'd get it good from more then just Hatter if she was seen like that in public.

Later Alice went to Hatters hat room. "Hatter, I have your hat," Alice said placing it back on his head, where it belonged.

It feels good to be at my trade again," he said. "It's been so long. Between raising Cassie and trying to get the white queen back into power, I just haven't had time."

He then looked up all of a sudden. "Where's Cassie?" He asked. Cassie who was still in Alice's pocket was quite happy; her dad did care for her.

Alice gently lifted her out and put her in Hatter's hand. "My little girl," Hatter said with a laugh. "I can hold you in one hand again." He then sighed and handed her cake. She grew and was handed a dress. "That's my girl I know." Hatter said, hugging her.

-


	6. a nightime talk

That night, after Alice explained that Cassie was her servant (since, of course no one could know she was there) they were given a room to sleep in.

After the two got ready and said their prayers, Alice asked, "Cassie, what's it like to be a princess?"

Cassie yawned. "Well, you have to be very proper. Also, you are always supposed to do lessons."

"I don't like lessons." Alice said sleepily. "So, are Hatter and the White Queen married?" she asked.

Cassie yawned again. "No, they were just childhood friends who loved each other and happen to have a baby. They used to play house with mother's doll Cassie, that's why I got my name," she said sleepily. She then added, "My grandfather was furious and died of a heart attack over it. We don't talk about that though. Mum and Dad could never be married though unless Mum renounced her title . So they just remained friends." "why would your mum have to renounce her title? alice asked. "because a queen cannot marry a comminer." "oh" said alice with a yawn.

Cassie yawned too. "It's too bad, I would like a sibling. What about you? What's your life like?" Cassie asked.

"Well," said Alice sleepily. "My mum wants me to marry this really boring guy, because my sister just got married. My sister married a guy a few months ago, but he's cheating on her. My father died a few years ago. I miss him a lot."

Cassie looked at her. "I'm sorry about your dad," she said. "I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a loved one."

Alice looked thoughtful for a minute. "What do your parents expect of you in terms of marriage? Do you know?"

Cassie yawned and said sleepily, "I was betrothed to a prince named Peter when I was a baby. He is my best friend, so I am happy."

"Oh," Alice said. "I suppose that is good, if you want to marry him."

"Yes" Cassie said, before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of Peter.


	7. a talk with dad

**Thanks again to my editors. Can you guys please review and also, take my pole weather Cassie should get a sibling or not**

Cassie woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and went to see Dad.

 "Daddy," she said as she rounded the corner of the Hattery. There were all sorts of hats and fabrics in the hattery. Cassie rembered the old hattery at home. She had visited it everyday since she could rember. Hatter smiled to himself. Cassie was small for her age but very cute, to him at least. She looked up to him her long red hair down her back and her beautiful white nightgown to her feet. "What can I do for you, Cassie?" he asked. Cassie went up to him and hugged him.  It was good to have her dad safe. After a moment, she asked, "Why did you want them to chop off my head?" she asked.   "Hmm?" the Hatter said, as most parents would. "When did I say that?"

"At the tea party," Cassie said looking up at him.

"Oh," Hatter said, remembering. "I did not want your head chopped off. But if the Black Knight saw fear he would use it against me."

"Were you scared?" Cassie asked.

The hatter thought for a moment. "Yes, I was," he answered.

"But it was for Alice, you didn't notice me," Cassie pointed out, sounding hurt.

"Oh Cassie, honey, I'm sorry," he apologized. "The Frachious day is so exciting. I just got lost in the excitement of it all. I would never let them cut off your head. I love you more than you will ever know, for you are my daughter, my baby, and there is nothing more special than that." Hatter said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm scared for tomorrow," she said. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know, sweet pea, but remember, you can make friends with any animal, even the bandersnatch." he said, smiling at her.

"It's been so long--what if Bandit the bandersnach doesn't remember me? What if the Red Queen finds out who I am?" she asked anxiously.

"Pray." Hatter said simply. Cassie did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after hugging Dad goodbye and fighting off the queen's army they went to the Bandersnatch.

He growled and Alice backed away. "Cassie, be careful," she said.

"Here, Bandit." She called. holding out her hand to greet him.

He looked and sniffed. "Here you go, boy," she said, handing him his eye.

"Did mean old Aunt Mally (the door mouse) steal your eye? Yes, good boy," she said, hugging and cooing him.

She then turned to Alice, handing her the key to where the sward was kept. Alice quickly grabbed the swared and Cassie explained her relationship with bandit "He was my pet and slept on my bedroom floor until he was stolen, poor thing," she said, petting him. Alice looked suprised but decided to leave it. They were soon on their way home.

**note: im not big on writing action scenes**


	9. authers note 2

Please be nice. i know i uploaded the wrong chapter the last time but please keep reeeding.


	10. a suprise guest

As soon as they got home, mother was waiting for them.

"Mother!" Cassie said happily, running up and hugging her.

The White Queen then hugged Alice.

"Your Majesty," she said after she was released from her embrace. "I don't want to fight or kill anything." (does the queen answer to this?)

"Come," the Queen said leading her into the palace. She then looked back at her daughter. "You have a visitor in the garden, Cassie." She ran to the garden.

"Peter!" she cried running up to him and hugging him as soon as she saw him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My father sent some men over in order to help you all fight." he said.

"Oh Peter that's wonderful" Cassie cried. She then told him all of what had happened. "So, your father is stuck at the red queens castle?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Cassie said sadly.

"I wish I could save him." Peter added after a minute. "He may even like me better," he teased. Cassie just laughed.

We really liked this last chapter. J


	11. before the big day

The next day Peter and Cassie taught Alice how to wield a sword while everyone else practiced. They taught her how to jab and poke and even the proper footing. It was all very interesting, but Alice still wasn't so sure if she actually wanted to battle.

"I still don't want to fight. I don't want to kill anything" Alice said reluctantly. "You will do fine. Remember, it has already been prophesied that you will win." Cassie said. Alice thought about this for a minute then gave a little nod. She then did footing while fighting Peter.

Soon it was nighttime and everyone came home. Alice ran up to hug Hatter, while Peter respectfully shook his hand. Cassie hugged Cheshire, her aunt and the Tweedles. She then saw her parents kiss which made her smile and the Tweedles giggle.

After dinner the adults including Alice excused themselves and went to talk in the sitting room.

Cassie and Peter walked by themselves in the garden for a bit. They heard crickets making some noise and danced a bit. They ended with a quick kiss. Cassie blushed and then ran off to bed.

Mother and Father tucked Cassie in for bed. It was comforting to be in her nice warm bed with Bandit on the floor and Cheshire at her feet. Everything almost felt just right.

"Goodnight, dear," Mother said. Hatter kissed her on the forehead. They then joined hands and turned off the lights in her romm, before they walked out.


	12. emergency

The next day they all got ready for the battle. Wepons were polished, swards were sharpened and many hoped the evil Red Queen would die.

Little did Cassie know what the coming day held for her and Cheshire.

After breakfast, Cassie hugged her parents and Alice goodbye, and wished them luck in the battle. Peter had to go home for since his grandmother came unannounced, and everyone else was busey. but said he would be back as soon as he could.

After they all left, Cotton, the son of the March Hare (Cassie's godfather) ran up to her in distress. "They just left." Cassie said, assuming he was looking for Alice or the others.

"No, mama needs you. She is having the baby, but something is wrong." he cried, fear in his voice.

Cassie quickly looked to the gates where all the others had left for the battle. No one was there to help her, she was all alone.

Cheshire came up and Cassie told him the news.

"What do I do?" she asked franticly.

"Go! I'll fetch our things and meet you." Cassie ran after Cotten.


	13. a new baby

It was a bit misty and cold that morning but Cassie barely noticed. She ran as fast as she could to the little cottage.

She finally reached the door and burst it open.

"Cassie!" the rest of the children cried. Chesire just reached the house, panting, as soon as she knelt down by Mrs. Hare.

"I never delivered a baby before." she whispered while Cotton cleared the room. She was so scared and nervous she felt her whole body shaking. Although in reality she assumed, it wasn't. "Chesire and I will help you, I promise." Cotton said, and Chesire nodded in agreement

O_h, great,_ Cassie thought to herself. T_hey know as much about this as I do._

She read in story books of how baby's were born.

"Boil water," she commanded Chesire.

"But that's what the nurse normally does," Cotton commented.

"Then where is the nurse, Cotton?!" she yelled.

"At the battle." he said. She then checked Mrs. Hair. Common sense told her to do this and the rest of the process of delivering the baby. After much work, a healthy baby was born about nightfall.

**suggestions on baby's name and sex would be nice**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again to my two lovely editors.**

Cassie was on her way home when not only the Doctor, but also Mother and Father arrived. They had all heard what happened and were very proud of her.

Hatter carried her home. Before she fell asleep on his shoulder, she asked one simple question.

"Did we win?" she asked drowsily.

"Yes," was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

She was so glad the red queens army was defeated.

The next day she woke up very late in the morning. For some reason, she could feel that the castle was bustling with excitement.

"Cassie!" Alice and Peter jumped on her bed as soon as they saw her eyes were open.

"There's going to be a ball!" Alice said, out of breath with excitement.

"Tomorrow!" Peter added, excitement in his voice as well.

"In my honor." Alice said softly. Cassie beamed with happiness. She knew Alice could fight. It would be several years before she found out exactly what happened. For after this day, her life would be hectic.

"Oh my!" Cassie said in awe. "My first ball ever!"

**Please take my poll, it will be closed in a week**


	15. learning to dance

They had a quick dinner and then mother and White Rabbit went off to help with preparatioons for the ball.

"Alright children," hatter said at the dinner table befor they were exscused. "Time to learn to dance." They went into the ballroom and practiced while everyone else was decorating.

"Now," Hatter said, taking Cassie's hand and directing Peter to take Alice. "Place your hand on the lady's waist, and Alice, Cassie, put your hands on the man's shoulder. And then--" he said, taking a deep breath before beginning, "1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3-" He said pacing back and forth with his daughter. Out of the corner of her eye Cassie saw mother smiling and watching. Peter and Alice kept accidentally stepping on each others feet. At the end the three children had a laugh over milk and cookies before bed.


	16. ball part 1

The next day, Cassie woke up and had breakfast with Peter and Alice.

During her morning lessons, she just couldn't couldn't sit still. She wanted the ball to come already!

After what seemed forever, she had lunch then helped prepare for the ball. The ballroom was beautifully decorated. describe the decorations Soon it was time to get dressed.

She took a shower, got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth.

Finally, the guests were being announced.

"King and Queen Xavier," she heard, "And their son, Prince Peter."

ACassie could hardly breath. She was so nervious and excited at the same time.

"Lady Mollymolkin," Cassie tried to get a look. She was once told that her aunt was the prettiest mouse, and famed for being the belle of the ball. She couldn't imagine Aunt Molly dressing up so prettily when she usually was practical a tomboy.


	17. ok

Ok i am still working on the ending. it will be up in a few weeks. if u have any suggestions please let me know.


	18. the end

Aunt Mally was wearing a beautiful pink puffy dress that fit her perfectly. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips painted ruby red. She was breathtaking. Cassie could now believe why her aunt was the most sought after mouse in Wonderland. Further more, she could not believe how much she loved the attention. Cassie was so overwhelmed on how pretty she was.

She then heard a cough by her. "Peter!" she gasped. He was very handsome. He was wearing a very fancy blue suit that matched her blue dress perfectly. Soon they were dancing.

Later in life, Cassie would have wished she paid more attention to the ball. It had all been like a dream. All she was able to remember was Peters' dazzling blue eyes. As for Peter, all he could only remember Cassies (adjective) eyes. Hours passed and the two had no idea.

Finally, at the end of the night, Mother and Father took Cassie, Peter and Alice back to the garden. They stood together hand in hand under the moonlight. Cassie thought they made a beautiful couple.

"We have an announcement," Hatter said suddenly. The children waited in awe.

"Well," the queen said with a smile, "We are going to have a baby."

Cassie finally snapped out of daydreaming about Peters eyes. "A baby!" she gasped, running over to her parents. "That's wonderful!" she said hugging them.

**This was the end and i hope u all joy it. thanks again to my editors loony and jupiter. And also thanks to my readers. Up next will ho[pefully be my sherlock holes story i told some of u about. (all i have to do is transfer it from paper to computer)**


End file.
